


I see the stars in your eyes.

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "... Yeah it is!", "That's... Not how it works?", "Yeah it is!", Amy doesn't, BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!, Because I don't hate River, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cyber-Lords are the Time Lord Cybermen, Deal With It, Ever - Freeform, Except Cyber-Lord sounds better than Time-Men, F/M, Hence the Fourth Wall breakage, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no clue where this is going, I hear you over there, I just think that they never really married according to Gallifreyan Law, I will NOT ABANDON SHIP!, I'm not sane, It is uncertain which Osgood is Zygon, Missy Deserved Better, Mostly because I don't know were its going at the moment, NEVAH, No one ever said she loves her back, Or which Osgood really died, Past The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), River Song Being River Song, River Song Loves the Doctor, River handles it well, Rory Williams is Rory Pond, So it's Cyber-Lord now, So they aren't married, Sorry Not Sorry, The Crack in Time is a Character, The Doctor & River Song Aren't Married, The ship is sinking, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, We curl up and die like Missy, Which is to say "Death is for other people", Won't be Canon, Yasmin Khan and Martha Jones are Cousins, but - Freeform, probably, should be canon, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: In Sheffield, old friends meet new.In London, there is an enemy approaching.In Leadworth, there is a Crack in a wall.The Bad Wolf.The Tin Dog.The Face of Boe.The Woman Who Walked The Earth.The Most Important Woman In The Universe.The Girl Who Waited.The Last Centurion.The Impossible Girl.Gallifrey's Most Infamous Child.The Timeless Child.They're returning.A question that can't be answered.Stars are going out.So say something nice?Sorry. Not.READ AT YOUR OWN RISK YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. Martha and Yaz are related. The Doctor and The Master are married. And The Osgood's are not Normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I OWN NOTHING!
> 
> This will be updated at least once a week. Probably.
> 
> So. I was bored. This happened.

"Do you guys want to come round to mine for dinner? My cousin and her family are visiting. Well, just her and Mickey really. But, no-one will mind!"

"Sure thing, right Grandad?"

"Course!"

"Brilliant, dinner at Yaz's!"

* * *

Yaz opened the door, and Team TARDIS walked in. They got to the living room when The Doctor froze, looking for all the world like a deer caught in headlights. Yaz frowned - the only people she hadn't met were -

"Martha Jones. The woman who walked the Earth." The Doctor whispered quietly.

The room went silent.

Martha stood up, and drew a gun from her coat, pointing it at The Doctor. "Name, Planet of Origin, Species, relationship with Harold Saxon and John Smith." She said, in a cold, matter of fact tone. 

The Doctor frowned, but answered nonetheless, "The Doctor, Gallifrey, Time Lord, well, Lady now I suppose. Harold Saxon was insane. His sister, Missy Saxon, was mad, but she tried. His son, known by M16 as O..." she closed her eyes in pain, "... is probably dead by now. Or, you know, has a stolen TARDIS and has run away."

_The Doctor, Gallifrey, Time Lord, well, Lady now I suppose. The Master was insane. There was another Incarnation, called Missy, she was mad, but she tried to be good. The newest, he infiltrated M16, and is either dead, or somewhere and somewhen in the universe._

As translated by anyone who had worked with UNIT, or understood what Regeneration was.

Najia butted in then with a very confused, "What's a TARDIS?"

The Doctor replied with, "A Farari. Not a Space Hopper, no matter what Jack Harkness may think."

Martha threw the gun to her husband, who caught it, and was shaking his head and muttering something about 'The Missus and the Ex' under his breath, squealed and hugged The Doctor. "Oh Doctor! It is you!" She looked her up and down critically, "The coat. It's very... him." She decided finally.

"The clothes maketh the man and all that. But, Mickey! Mickety-Mick-Mick! Ricky the Idiot! The Tin Dog!" The Doctor whirled around to fist bump Mickey, who was grinning _like an idiot_.

* * *

Meanwhile in London....

Osgood was panicking. Osgood was also panicking.

Half the staff in UNIT were running around like headless chicken, the other half were running around like headless Zygons, panicking so much, that their natural defenses failed.

Which really begs the question as to why _neither_ Osgood had gone Zygon. But anyways...

There was a lot of panicking.

Kate was understaffed, underfunded, underground, under-the-law, and now under attack. To put it bluntly, Kate was _not_ having a very good day.

She looked at the Osgood's in despair. Osai nodded, while Osbee (After much consideration, the Osgood 'twins' had decided on Osai and Osbee. It was that or Osgood and Petronella, and both women decided that _that_ was not happening.) picked up Kate's Phone, punched in a number, and put the Phone on speaker. 

Kate didn't allow the person(s) on the other end of the line to speak, she just said "Cybermen." and hung up. She knew that otherwise he would go all, 'I'm busy Kate!' on her, and she was determined to not let that happen _this_ time.

* * *

The Doctor pulled the Phone away from her ear. She turned to Mickey, who stood up straight, knowing that something was about to happen. "Sarah Jane. And the Dimension Cannon if you still have it." He nodded, it was no use telling them it was broken, or that he didn't have Sarah Jane's number, The Doctor would fix it, and he could use the TARDIS database (probably).

They turned to Martha, "Jack, and UNIT, I want the full run down." She nodded, grimly.

"Doc, what's going on? How do you know these two?" Graham asked what everybody was thinking.

"Cybermen. Martha travelled with me... 5 years ago? Mickey knew one of my other companions." Was the short and sharp answer they got.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Yaz's startled gasp.

* * *

Half an Hour ago, 100 Trillion years in the future, ...

The Master was not having much luck this regeneration, he thought wryly to himself.

First there was the _thing_ with O.

Then there was the whole The-Time-Lords-Lied-About-My-Best-Friend-Slash-Worst-Enemy's-Past-Lives-And-Where-She-Comes-From.

 _Then_ there was the whole _Paris_ thing.

So, suffice it to say, that before he went to Gallifrey, he made certain that he had a Vortex Manipulator. He was about to go into a room full of Trigger-Happy, Time-Traitor-Hating, Cybermen. That _c_ _ould. Not. Be. Killed._ He _was_ taking precautions.

So when the Death Particle.... happened, he wasn't particularly worried.

When he ended up in the middle of the Dalek Mothership over Trenzalore, he most understandably _was_.

You see, The Master _had been_ aiming for Raxacoricofallapatorius, _not_ a Dalek Mothership. However, he had been in a hurry, and 7-5-1-0 was very similar to 7-8-1-0, so it was perfectly reasonable. 

Anyone else would be dead by now The Master thought to himself, rather proud. As it was however, he had no TARDIS, no chance of _getting_ a TARDIS, an injury and _one shot_ to get out. He patched into the VM's Telepathic Circuits, and gave it one command before fainting:

_Take me to my Wife..._


	2. Martha is not impressed. Jack is angry. Rassillion has Words to say to The Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! Here!  
> * Throws chapter at the hungry readers to tear apart *

" _This is Telepathy"_

"This is English"

" **This is Gallifreyan.** "

* * *

Martha was at once in 'Medical' mode. 

"Unconscious. Large wound. Pulse is fine." She reported swiftly, looking from the unconscious patient to The Doctor.

At her words, The Doctor paled drastically and pushed Martha aside.

" **Master? Master! Wake up you idiot! You can't regenerate if your unconscious! Master! Kos?! Koschei! PLEASE! Please?** " By the end of it, she was shaking, sobbing. She knew that only one word would have been translated, but it was the one word that she knew wouldn't go down well. The only word that had translated was Master. She looked at Martha, who was shaking her head and backing away in horror. The Doctor turned back to her Husband. She wouldn't let him die. _Couldn't._ Not after everything. She had a duty of care after all. Clara had said that. She missed Clara.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of years ago, a lifetime ago, and 2 year's ago....

At St. Luke's, something was hidden. Multiple things were hidden. One of them was a Type 40 TARDIS, the last in existence. Another was a Vault. The people who knew about this Vault were in the TARDIS, currently arguing over whether the plan was a good one. Given that it involved Missy pretending to be The Doctor, whilst The Doctor stayed inside the TARDIS eating crisps, Bill and Nardole working with Missy, and a Mondasion CyberShip, we all know where this is going. But that is not this Episode! This is before the evil being that is Moffat got his hands on John Simm, Michelle Gomez and the Cybermen. Enough of the Fourth Wall Breaking!

So anyways, the team were heading towards the distress signal when they were jolted off course all of a sudden. When they landed, Missy carefully opened the doors, and then shut them almost immediately. 

"Nope." 

"What do you mean 'Nope'? Sir! This is a bad idea!"

"Shut up Nardole. Why Missy?"

"..... Fixed Point."

"Jack?"

"Yes! The Harkness!"

"Who's Jack?"

"Not now Bill! We're going anyway."

"..... **Fine. But you're doing the talking. I'll just be tempted to kill him.** "

" **Alright**."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS THE MASTER?!? Get her OUT! NOW DOCTOR!"

"Why? So you can moan? No Jack. She's my friend. I trust her with my lives."

"Pft! What's the real reason? Why not just kill her?"

".... If I asked you to kill your Wife, your _Other Half_ , could you?"

"..."

"Exactly. What's been going on?"

"You don't know? But Martha said you.... Of course. You don't know _yet,_ but from the sounds of it, you don't remember this, so.... You must meet yourself at some point." 

"Jack..."

"Sorry! Er, Cybermen."

".... Something just changed."

They all turned to look at Missy.

"I can't see properly, Fixed Point, but I think... In another world, we would have gone to that ship. In another world, we would have.... Killed him. Me. Him. Me. Her. Killed her, no more regenerations for Missy.... One for Saxon only....

Sorry. Don't know what came over me."

* * *

Meanwhile in a Pocket Universe....

"... And tell him to Run, because once I catch up with him. He. Will. Die. Can you do that for me?"

".... I think you should be _running_ Lord President. You _are_ running Lord President. Running from The Oncoming Storm, _Lord President_? How.... _Noble."_

 _"Leave_ Master."

"Very well Lord President."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That was a thing.  
> Don't be lasagne!  
> Review!  
> * I don't hate Moiffat! Just want to put that out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Well....
> 
> Review!
> 
> Has anyone got any ideas as to how they think this will/could progress? (I'm not fishing for plot, honest!)


End file.
